User talk:3primetime3
I agree, but the other b-crats think no for some stupid reason. Winter melons are cool (talk) 22:41, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Do you mean for the level page ideas? Oh well, I am leaving admins/bureaucrats a message anyways about it :) Let's see what happens. -3primetime3- (talk) 22:43, July 2, 2014 (UTC) About your request... Notice OK. Thanks for telling me. Things do run differently on this wiki than the other ones I participate on. Question Can you make the level infobox automaticially go as far to the right of the page area? Winter melons are cool (talk) 21:34, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Make them go under other infoboxes rather than to the left. Winter melons are cool (talk) 21:43, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead and make the change. I still don't understand what you mean. Sorry! -3primetime3- (talk) I can't code. And check the Zombie and the Boonies levelspages to understand. Winter melons are cool (talk) 21:56, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh! I think I get it. To make the infoboxes go underneath each other, type after every infobox. -3primetime3- (talk) 22:00, July 3, 2014 (UTC) However, I agree with Someone456 with this. I don't believe there should be levels pages for Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. There seems to be too many levels. We can just make the levels pages for PVZ 1 and PVZ 2. At least, that was what I was suggesting in the first place. -3primetime3- (talk) 22:03, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! I am just curious. Do you play Plants vs Zombies GW on Xbox 360? If you do can you tell me your username? Yappat (talk) 23:51, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Inactive Sorry everyone, but I will be inactive until 7/6 due to holidays. Really sorry that I cannot create the levels pages until then. Hope you understand. -3primetime3- (talk) 06:16, July 5, 2014 (UTC) DONT LEAVE! Pvz Maybe we should do the poll part for all pages on this wiki like the CCS Wikia. Winter melons are cool (talk) 20:45, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I am actually against the poll pages on CCSW but everyone else isn't. There are a lot of useless polls, and there can be a lot of troll votes to change the score. For example, look at the difficulty poll on level 11. The median is Medium-Considerably hard, which it definitely isn't. -3primetime3- (talk) 20:54, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hmm.......... we can remove useless polls. And we can try to get as much non-troll votes as possible. Winter melons are cool (talk) 21:29, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Let's see if the Leveltabs idea passes first. And what type of polls should we create? -3primetime3- (talk) 21:39, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Erm, IDK Your Reply Yes. Im not a rollback yet. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 01:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, maybe Someone456 didn't see it. It's okay, I will treat you like a rollback :) -3primetime3- (talk) 05:16, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Why won't you ask him so i can be promoted? The Zombies are coming! (talk) 13:48, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Never mind. Im promoted. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 13:50, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, please keep in mind that I joined this wiki only about 10 days ago. You have probably been here longer so people are actually going to notice you a little more :) Congratulations with the promotion! Maybe you will become admin in a few months. -3primetime3- (talk) 17:51, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Common.js Thank you for telling me. I will ask Hawk after this thing with Wintermelon43. My Talking Tom Have you play My Talking Tom? If you play it, edit in the My Talking Tom Wiki because I'm the only user active there. --The Zombies are coming! (talk) 06:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) So, you will edit there or not? The Zombies are coming! (talk) 06:51, July 28, 2014 (UTC) (Btw, use the signature button) We'll i have the link and it's right here: http://my-talking-tom.wikia.com. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 06:57, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Level pages MediaWiki Actually I'm not good at coding so don't ask me! Yu Yu Hakusho 08:54, July 28, 2014 (UTC) You can post it as a thread and highlight it, that way everyone will see it! Yu Yu Hakusho 08:59, July 28, 2014 (UTC)